1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small container for liquid and/or pasty materials, especially foodstuffs, having a cylindrical tank and a base, with the base having a discharge hopper. More specifically, the present invention relates to a small container having a cylindrical tank and a base, with the base having a discharge hopper and wherein the discharge hopper is drawn eccentrically as a discharge cup in the wedge-shaped base.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art discloses small containers, for example, in German Patent No. DE 200 13 000 U1, or in German Patent No. DE 297 13 725 U1. These disclosures have a cylindrical tank which is often placed in a rack with a standardized ground-plan. They are suitable for collection, transportation and intermediate storage of hazardous liquids, for example, or foodstuffs. Customarily the containers consist of metallic material, preferably high-grade steel.
FIG. 6 is a perspective drawing of a small container 10 according to prior art. Among other features, small container 10 has a cylindrical tank 20 and a wedge-shaped base 30. Originating at the lowest point of base 30 a discharge hopper 40 is configured to one side of tank 20. A floor of discharge hopper 40 is configured to slant from the lowest point of wedge-shaped base 30 to a drainage opening 60, so that finally draining opening 60 represents the lowest point of tank 20.
FIGS. 7 and 8 depict side views of wedge-shaped base 30 as per FIG. 6 with discharge hopper 40 welded on. Proceeding from cylindrical tank 20, the base walls of base 30 descend in wedge fashion to a wedge tip 34 which represents the lowest point of wedge-shaped base 30. The wedge tip is located in an area in which a central axis A of tank 20 goes through base 30. The drainage hopper 40 starts in this latter area, and is welded onto wedge-shaped base 30.
Also, the view from below of base 30 and discharge hopper 40 in FIG. 9 makes clear the arrangement of discharge hopper 40 on known bases of small containers.
At its lowest point, which at the same time is the lowest point of the entire small container 10, discharge hopper 40 has a drainage opening 60. Thus, in discharge hopper 40, a slight slope 42 is formed toward drainage opening 60 from the area of wedge tip 34 to drainage opening 60. The slope 42 has been selected with a sloping angle α of about 2°.
Discharge hopper 40 itself, is also configured to be wedge-shaped. It extends from an upper section of base 40 downward in the direction of drainage opening 60 and laterally to wedge tip 34 of base 40. In the upper area, base 30 has its wedge base 32. The side walls 44 of discharge hopper 40 descend to drainage opening 60 considerably more steeply than base 30 from wedge base 32 downward to wedge tip 34. Base 30 drops with a base angle β of about 26°.
Discharge hopper 40 is connected by a welded seam 46 with base 30.
What is not appreciated by the prior art is the manufacturing process associated with base 30, because discharge hopper 40 must be aligned as exactly as possible before welded seam 46 can be applied. Secondly, in the area of welded seam 46, especially in the interior of small container 10, an untidy surface is produced. Consequently, welded seam 46 has to be carefully polished in an inner area. Even if welded seam 46 is carefully polished, often impurities nonetheless collect in this area. In addition, in the area of welded seam 46, increased corrosion can result.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved small container having a base produced in a more cost-effective manner and configured so as to be more cleaning-friendly.